Ambush at Bay Ridge Rail Yard
The Ambush at Bay Ridge Rail Yard was a trap staged by the Hand in an attempt to eliminate Daredevil and Elektra. Background In order to investigate Yakuza's criminal activities, Elektra and Matt Murdock infiltrated into the Yakatomi Building and stole the encrypted ledger with data about the Roxxon's criminal assets.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only They later attacked Professor Philip Cabroni who was forced to encode the ledger. Elektra and Daredevil forced Cabroni to decode a ledger and he did, told that it detailed weekly shipments, going as far as telling them that a shipment was scheduled for that very night. He gave them the location of the shipment at Bay Ridge Rail Yard.Daredevil: 2.07: Semper Fidelis Ambush and Elektra open up the boxcar]] Arriving at the railroad station, Daredevil and Elektra found the railcar that was mentioned in the ledger. Using his enhanced senses, Daredevil was able to determine which of the boxcars was filled and which were empty, commenting that whatever was inside one car had filled it up enough to buckle the train tracks. They opened the door and dirt rushed out of it, confusing the both of them. Then, the Hand members disguised as the Yakuza ambushed them both. Hiding in one of the carriages, Daredevil and Elektra attacked their enemies, using the element of surprise. fighting against the Yakuza]] During the fight, Elektra was grabbed by one attacker, but she was able to break his arm and then knock him out before saving Daredevil from one Hand member who nearly shot him in the back. Defeated all enemies, Elektra briefly collapsed from exhaustion but was forced to get back onto her feet as Daredevil noted there were more soldiers coming. Daredevil took on the first wave, causing one man to alert the others. Elektra then knocked several of the men to the ground before taking one of their guns, she aimed it at the man's head but found it was already out of ammunition, with Elektra knocking him out cold. While distracted, Elektra did not see the other man coming for her and slashing her neck with a knife, but she kept fighting and quickly beat him into submission, ignoring the pain from the cut. Once they finished of the Yakuza, Daredevil saw that Elektra was injured and took her to his home to get stitched. Aftermath ]] Later, Elektra checked out a list of Roxxon's construction sites that could account for the mysterious rail car full of dirt. One of them was Midland Circle and Daredevil remembered it as the one which Nobu Yoshioka had blueprints for. He assumed that Yoshioka used that site for Fisk's personal use, but now realized that Yoshioka might have an alternative motive. At night, Daredevil and Elektra went to the Midland Circle to investigate. They went inside where he used his senses to confirm that they were alone. However, he was shocked to find an enormous hole inside the construction site. However, this turned out to be an ambush planned by the Hand.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin References Category:Events